Calliari
Calliari, is a city in the Istalian region of Sarregna. The city is the largest and most populous of Alaria. It is an important port for domestic connection and part of the deeply industrialized area which includes also Eristano and Tropeni. It was once the Capital of the Kingdom of Istalia. History Ancient History The city was founded within the deep and narrow gulf formed by the mouth of Callirisi River around the 3rd century BC as fortified port by the Kingdom of Kerron expanding its sovereignty on the island profiting of the chaos in Nicoma, the ancient name of Sarregna, after the fall of the northern Kigndom of Sokyill. Apharail was the ancient Qolshamin name of the city. The city remained an important Karronite military hub for centuries but also an important trade hub when it became also the port of cities like Isiall, an ancient but failing pre-selucian city, and the following Calidum Castrum, a colony founded by selucian settlers close to the more ancient site after the assent of the Kingdom of Kerron, interested in repopulate a devastated Nicoma. When the Kingdom of Kerron fell, Apharail was litterarly demolished by the anger of the peoples rebelling the Kerronite joke. But the strategic position of the site pushed the emerging Kingdom of Nicoma to took control of it founding its own port, fortress and city. Nicoma Kings called the city Calliarisi Castra. Modern and recent history Under the Nicoman Kingship, the city became an important medieval center of the Island, growing once again as trade hub. When the Augustans conquered most part of Majatra, they subjugated also Alaria and they moved the Kings of Nicoma from the ancient city to Callirisi, to better control them. The Kings continued to reside in the city also after the retires of the Augustan forces and remained in the city also under the Ahmadi dominion. When finally the foreign forces retires in 15th century, finally the city was elevated as Capital of the raising Kingdom of Istalia. Notable is the Royal Palace of Calliari, where the Nicoman Court mainly resided until 18th century when Arturo Gabriele I made build the Palace of Villareale, close to Eristano. If the Royal Family moved in Villareale, Callirisi, became at the time Calliari, remained the administrative and burocratic center of the Kingdom. A large and straight route was built to connect Calliari with Villareale. It became then the first railways built in Istalia, which passed also under a hill through a tunnel, at the time considered a masterpiece of engeneering. The city, then, followed the fate of the Kingdom, conquered by Emirate of Quanzar in 1959 and changing also name under the foreign domination. The situation permaned until 23th century when finally the Istalians achieved to retake fully control of their lands. Calliari returned then to its original name and for few time it was the headquarter of the attempted restoration by part of the former Nicoman Royals, however failed. The city continued to be one of the most important cities of Alaria until today, growing as industrial and commercial hub. Estal, for example, has many facilities in north Sarregna, from Calliari to Eristano until Tropeni, like many other corporations. Administration Government The local form of government of the city follow the model of the mayor–council government system, with a mayor (Istalian: sindaco) elected by voters, and a unicameral council as the legislative branch (Istalian: Consiglio). To the mayor is given almost total administrative authority and a clear, wide range of political independence, with the power to appoint and dismiss department heads and furthermore he prepares and administers the city budget, although most part of the decisions must be approved by the council. Category:Cities in Istalia Category:Cities Category:Istalia Category:Geography of Istalia